Precious Time
by Miki Moose
Summary: Setiap manusia di dunia bebas bermimpi, begitu juga bagi kedua remaja ini. Salah satu dari mereka ingin mewujudkan semua mimpinya tanpa peduli minimnya waktu yang ia punya. Dan seorang lagi ingin mempertaruhkan semua waktunya untuk mewujudkan mimpi temannya itu. Shizaya Drabble AU


**PRECIOUS TIME**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shizuo… tolong gantikan aku kencan!" Kadota menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah Shizuo sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Hah?" pemuda yang di panggil Shizuo itupun terkejut, melebarkan matanya. Ini adalah permintaan teraneh yang pernah ia dengar dari temannya yang satu ini. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kumohon Shizuo, Sabtu besok kau tidak punya acara 'kan? Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Oh ya, kau hanya perlu menemaninya makan malam saja kok. Mudah 'kan?"

"Shinra saja!"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia tidak mungkin." Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang sedang asyik membaca, tidak jauh di samping mereka. "Bahkan dewi _Aphrodite_ sekalipun tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Celty." Lanjut Kadota.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja kencannya!"

"Aku tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan kencan seperti itu."

"Tapi kau seenaknya menyuruh orang menggantikanmu kencan. Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, nanti kutraktir _pudding_." tawar Kadota. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu menawarkan itu, karena ia tahu bahwa si pirang ini adalah anak orang kaya yang bisa membeli apapun yang ia mau.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?!"

"Dua buah _pudding_!"

"… Naikan jadi tiga."

"_Deal_!" Kadotapun segera menjabat tangan Shizuo. Entah naif atau bodoh, tapi Kadota sangat bersyukur karena temannya yang satu ini mudah di tipu.

Keesokan malamnya, sesuai perkataan Kadota, Shizuo akhirnya datang menemui teman kencan Kadota.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Shizuo menghampiri sosok yang di sebutkan Kadota.

"… Kau bukan Kyohei?! Kemana dia?" ungkap gadis di depannya.

"Er… dia sedang sibuk, aku datang menggantikannya." jelas Shizuo, membuat raut wajah gadis itu berubah kecewa.

"Yang benar saja?! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Berisik sekali, aku juga tidak tahu! Tanyakan saja sendiri!"

"K-kau bahkan tidak punya niat sama sekali!"

"Yah! Aku memang tidak berniat datang. Kadota sialan itu yang memaksaku."

**PLAK!**

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Shizuo.

"Oy!" teriak Shizuo bingung. Ia tidak bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia kena tampar. Yang ia tahu, sang tersangka yang menamparnya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan satu hal lagi, ia mendengar ledakan tawa dari seseorang disampingnya.

"Pfff-puahahahahahahahhahaha"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, brengsek?!"

"Wajahmu tentu saja! Hahaha kau lihat wajahmu tadi? Lucu sekali ahahaha… haduh perutku sakit hehe." Jelas pemuda _raven_ itu sambil memegang perutnya.

_Orang ini cari masalah denganku?!_ Batin Shizuo kesal.

Sebelum ia mengeluarkan amarahnya, ia mengamati sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan intensif. Pemuda berambut **hitam** yang sepertinya seusia dengannya itu menunduk di depannya. Paras menawan yang begitu serasi dengan kulit **putih** nan mulus itu membuat Shizuo sedikit ragu akan _gender_ dari orang ini.

Dari kedua warna yang di lihat Shizuo tadi, dua buah _ruby_ **merah** kemudian bersinar ke arahnya. Shizuo tidak bisa mengelak lagi, ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar telah terpukau akan warna itu. Sosok rupawan layaknya seorang dewi itupun sekarang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Membuat semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna di mata si pirang itu.

_Ya Tuhan, ternyata malaikat benar-benar ada…_

"Hey, apa sel otakmu berhenti bekerja?" ungkap sosok yang disebut _malaikat_ itu. "Ne, lakukan sesuatu yang menarik dong, aku bosan nih~" lanjutnya sambil melompat kegirangan.

_Kutarik kata-kataku, orang ini bukan malaikat, tapi kutu penghisap darah!_

"Kau pikir aku ini badut hah?" tanya Shizuo mulai kesal.

"Eh? Bukan yah?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya–berlaku lugu.

"Dengar bocah tengik, jangan berani cari masalah denganku kalau masih ingin hidup!"

"… Kau bertingkah seperti orang dewasa padahal usia kita hanya beda setahun, Shizu-chan~"

"Apa katamu?! Tunggu, kau tahu umurku dari mana?! Namaku ju–tidak, itu bukan namaku!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku ini seorang _ESPer_!" cowok yang lebih muda itu membusungkan dada sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Shizuo yang tidak mau membeli alasan itu–menarik kerah baju _si raven_–meminta suatu jawaban.

"Jreeeng! Lihat foto siapa ini? Bwahahahaha Shizu-chan, wajah tegang apa ini?" sebuah kertas tebal berbentuk persegi panjang kecil _familiar_ terarah ke wajah Shizuo.

"Ka-kartu pelajarku! Kembalikan!" Ia mencoba merebut kembali miliknya, tapi tangannya kalah cepat.

"Tidak mau~"

"Hoy kutu, cepat kembalikan!"

"Akan kukembalikan dengan satu syarat." Cowok _raven_ mengangkat jari telunjuknya, dengan senyum manis terukir diwajah. "Besok seharian penuh, kencanlah denganku~!"

_KENCAN LAGI?_

"A-APA? Kenapa aku?! Tidak mau! Kau 'kan laki-laki! Dan aku tidak kenal siapa kau!"

"Kalau mau kartumu kembali, kau harus melakukannya~"

"Hey, kembalikan itu, sialan!"

"Kalau begitu, ku tunggu di tempat ini jam 9 pagi! Sampai besok, Shizu-chan~"

Dan dengan demikian, Shizuo harus melanjutkan kencannya–besok–dengan seorang yang tidak dikenalnya–lagi.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!**

Kedua iris _amber_ terbuka secara paksa oleh dering beker Shizuo. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung mengutuk dirinya dengan kesal.

_Sial sial sial sial sial! Kenapa aku harus bangun sepagi ini di hari Minggu?_

Dan dengan enggan, Shizuo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian masuk kekamar mandi. Di depan cermin, Shizuo memutar kembali memorinya. Ia mencari satu alasan tepat yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

_Aku harus berurusan dengan orang tidak jelas setelah di tampar saat ingin kencan._

_… __Kencan? Kadota menyuruhku menggantikannya kencan. Kadota sialan, ini jelas-jelas salahnya!_

"Akan kubunuh dia besok! Benar, aku akan membunuhnya setelah membunuh _kutu _tengik itu!"

Shizuo kembali menapakan kakinya ke tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang ia datangi semalam. Ia kembali melihat sosok yang baru di kenalnya kemarin itu sedang berdiri menunggunya.

_... Seperti deja vu saja._

"Shizu-chan~ aku tahu kau pasti datang~" sapa cowok itu girang.

"Kembalikan kartuku, kutu! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Kau harus kencan denganku dulu~"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"... Katakan, apa kau punya impian Shizuo?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu yang selalu kau idam-idamkan selama ini. Semua orang bebas bermimpi, bukan?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli, tidak pernah memikirkannya sekalipun." Shizuo menoleh ke arah si kutu-_nya_ itu, "… Kau sendiri?"

"Hm? Banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan, kau tahu? Aku kencan di dunia impian, mencoba memegang dan mencicipi seperti apa rasanya awan itu, kemudian aku ingin pergi ke bulan, dan menikmati angin dari atas gedung tertinggi! Berharap bisa melepas semua beban yang ada dan melupakan semua kekhawatiran hidup…"

_Orang ini sudah gila. _Batin Shizuo cemas. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama berurusan dengan orang ini.

"He, kau barusan menganggapku sudah gila 'kan~?"

"… Semua yang kau impikan itu mustahil tahu!"

"_Yep_, itulah tantangan hidup! Untuk membuat sesuatu yang mustahil menjadi mungkin~" pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Dan yang paling penting saat ini... aku ingin sekali melihat bunga sakura bermekaran di hari ini."

"Konyol. Kau pikir ini tanggal berapa hah?"

"Hehe, benar juga. Aku telat yah? Ah~ sayang sekali, bahkan di tahun inipun aku tidak bisa _Hanami_*!"

"Lakukan itu tahun depan."

"Mungkin saja ada cara untuk mewujudkan semua impianku hari ini bukan~? Walau selama ini aku masih mencarinya."

"Ikut aku!"

Mereka lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, entah bagaimana caranya kedua remaja itu sudah berada di atas atap gedung _Sunshine City_ yang terkenal di Ikebukuro.

"Uwaaa anginnya kencang sekali~!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, dengan riang ia menoleh pada sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya, "Lihat, lihat, Shizu-chan! Seluruh kota terlihat seperti miniatur ahahaha orang-orang itu juga terlihat seperti semut~"

"Kalau kau teriak-teriak seperti itu, kita bisa ketahuan 'loh!"

"Hebat, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke sini. Bahkan langsung ke atas atap!"

Shizuo menghela nafas, ia merasa bahwa tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan _orang_ seperti ini. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Jangan sampai terpeleset dan jatuh, kutu! Orang-orang akan menuduhku membunuhmu nanti."

"Tidak akan~!"

Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri di depan restoran bintang empat di sebelah selatan Ikebukuro. Restoran yang terlihat mewah itu memiliki suasana yang sangat tenang dan damai.

"_Tsuki no Shizuku_?" pemuda manis itu melafalkan nama restoran yang tertera di depan pintu masuk, ia miringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ne, Shizu-chan, kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?"

"Karena aku lapar. Ayo masuk." Dengan segera Shizuo menarik tangan mulus dari teman kencannya itu.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil memandang sosok yang hanya terdiam saat melihat menu.

"Etto, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pindah restoran? Makanan disini terlalu mahal, Shizu-chan…"

"Aku yang traktir, jadi jangan bawel."

"Uwaa, Shizu-chan baik sekali~! Tapi masalahnya bukan i–"

"Jeez, dengar kutu, aku sudah membawamu ke tempat impianmu bukan? Makanya diam dan pesan apa saja yang ingin kau makan!" sela Shizuo,membuat orang di depannya tambah kebingungan.

"Eh?" _Tempat impian?_ Ia kembali mengingat nama restoran ini.

_Aku ingin pergi ke bulan**._

Kepala _raven_nya tertunduk, kemudian mulai tertawa kecil. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bahwa seorang remaja yang punya wajah dan postur dewasa ini ternyata sangat naif.

Setelah akhirnya terisi juga perut mereka, Shizuo memutuskan destinasi berikutnya adalah taman bermain _Disney Land and Sea_.

Sesampainya disana, dua buah _ruby_ langsung terbuka lebar dan bersinar terang. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa _si pirang_ yang terlihat karas itu akan membawanya ke tempat ini.

Dan sekarang pemilik iris _amber_ yang terlihat karas itu menyodorkan penganan berwarna putih padanya.

"Apa ini, Shizu-chan?"

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu? Itu permen kapas."

"Aku tahu tapi…" Pemilik iris berwarna merah itu menyadari sesuatu setelah mengamati gulali di tangannya. Senyumannya kembali mengembang setelah mengingat akan perkataannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Mencoba memegang dan mencicipi seperti apa rasanya awan itu._

"Manis!"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak pernah makan?" satu gelengan sebagai respon membuat Shizuo melebarkan matanya, "Yang benar saja."

"Ne, benarkah aku boleh mencoba semua wahana yang ada disini?"

"Ya," wajah manis pemuda itu langsung berseri, "sendirian." Tapi kegembiraannya langsung hilang saat Shizuo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ayo cepat, Shizu-chaaan~" sang _bocah_ yang tidak sabar mencoba semua wahana itu berlari sambil melompat kegirangan ke arah wahana terdekat–tanpa menyadari suatu benda kecil miliknya terjatuh.

Shizuo yang menangkap kejadian itu mencoba memanggil sang _raven_ kembali, namun seakan sadar bahwa benda kecil itu seperti miliknya ia langsung memungut dan langsung menyimpannya dalam saku.

.

.

.

"Kumohooon~" pemuda yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu tidak berhenti menarik lengan Shizuo sambil memohon.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Shizuo singkat.

"Aku ingin naik itu!" manik _ruby_ mengarah ke wahana besar di depan mereka, ia terus menunjuk-nunjuk bianglala itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Kalau begitu naik saja sendiri."

"Tidak seru kalau tidak bersama Shizu-chan~ Jangan bilang kau takut ketinggian?"

"… Dengar kutu, pertama, aku tidak takut apapun. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak mau kalau di paksa seperti ini! Kau ambil saja kartuku, kencan kita selesai!" ungkap _si pirang_ itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan teman kencannya.

Hari-hari Shizuo kini kembali seperti biasanya. Tiga hari berlalu setelah insiden _kencan_ itu, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada berita apapun dari cowok misterius yang di panggil _kutu_ itu. Saat itu Shizuo sadar, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa nama pemuda manis yang sudah melewatkan waktu bersamanya. Dan satu hal lagi yang baru ia sadari, ia sangat menyesal meninggalkan pemuda–yang entah siapa namanya–itu hingga tidak satupun hari ia lewatkan tanpa memikirkan si rambut _raven_ itu.

Masalah sebenarnyapun terjadi sepulang sekolah Shizuo, dimana ia mendapati amplop kecil dalam lokernya. Matanya membesar saat ia menemukan kartu pelajarnya, di sertai surat dari dalam amplop itu.

Shizuo bertemu kebingungan. Ia yakin bahwa hari itu, ia sudah mendapatkan kembali kartu pelajarnya–yang tidak sengaja di jatuhkan oleh si kutu itu. Rasa penasaran terus mengikutinya sampai ia membaca surat ditangannya.

_Dear Shizu-chan,_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai, dan karena sudah menyandera kartu pelajarmu ini. Tapi niatku hilang, karena kartumu sudah kukembalikan dan kau juga masih berhutang permohonan maaf padaku. Karena bagaimanapun, meninggalkan teman kencanmu saat kencan itu belum sepenuhnya berakhir benar-benar tidak sopan 'loh Shizu-chan! Tapi tenang saja, Shizu-chan sudah kumaafkan 'kok._

_Mungkin di lain waktu, kau bisa memperbaikinya_.

… _itulah yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan. Tapi sayang, aku tidak memiliki 'lain waktu' itu. Shizu-chan, kuharap kau bisa memaafkan semua keegoisanku. Karena dari pada berdiam diri dalam kamar Rumah Sakit, aku lebih ingin mengejar semua mimpiku. Dan di hari istimewa serta hari terakhirku, kau berhasil mengabulkan semuanya._

_Terima kasih, maaf aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung padamu, karena waktuku tidak banyak. Selamat tinggal Shizuo…_

_Izaya Orihara._

Sesaat setelah ia selesai membaca surat itu, perasaan menyesal terus menusuk hati Shizuo. Ia begitu kesal akan dirinya sendiri. Berharap, bahwa surat yang barusan ia baca hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Meminta, agar sebuah ledakan tawa menghampirinya seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi semua harapan itu hilang, saat ia mengeluarkan kartu yang dulu ia pungut. Tanganya bergetar.

"Kartu pasien. Rumah Sakit Sanno… Orihara Izaya." manik _amber _milknya membesar,

_'Mungkin saja ada cara untuk mewujudkan semua impianku hari ini bukan~?'_

Perkataan Izaya kembali terdengar jelas dalam pikirannya. Hari itu, adalah hari istimewa bagi seorang Orihara Izaya.

_'Berharap bisa melepas semua beban yang ada dan melupakan semua kekhawatiran hidup…'_

Hari itu, hari dimana ia ingin melupakan semua kegelisahannya.

_'Ah~ sayang sekali, bahkan di tahun inipun aku tidak bisa Hanami!'_

Entah sudah berapa tahun, Izaya tidak bisa melihat sakura yang bermekaran karena penyakitnya. Semua keinginannya tertahan seperti layaknya ia ditahan dalam ruang kecil itu selama ini.

_'Ne, benarkah aku boleh mencoba semua wahana yang ada disini?'_

Wajah yang berseri seperti seekor anak anjing yang memasuki rumah barunya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan remaja di usianya, Izaya tidak _akan_ pernah bisa pergi bersenang-senang seberapa besarpun keinginannya.

_'... Katakan, apa kau punya impian Shizuo?'_

Shizuo mengangkat wajahnya.

_Impian?_ batin Shizuo.

Tentu saja seorang yang bisa mendapatkan semua hal yang ia inginkan seperti Shizuo tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Tapi saat ini…

_Aku ingin kembali…_

_Jika itu mungkin, aku ingin sekali memutar kembali waktu._

_... Kembali dan melihat tawanya lagi._

_Kembali dan mendengar suaranya memanggil nama konyol itu._

_Kembali dan mewujudkan sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan._

_Kembali… dan mengucapkan 3 kata padanya. Hanya itu._

_Kumohon, Tuhan._

_Aku ingin kembali di waktu itu!_

_Kumo _––

"–zuo… SHIZUO!" hal pertama yang dilihat Shizuo adalah wajah cemas yang begitu _familiar_ baginya.

… Bukan. Ekspresi wajah yang seharusnya tampak bukanlah kekhawatiran seperti sekarang ini, tapi senyum menawan yang selalu membuat hati _si pirang_ itu kacau.

"Hey, Shizu-chan!" sosok yang sangat ia rindukan kini kembali memanggil namanya–nama konyol yang juga ia rindukan.

_… __Izaya?_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Aku yang harusnya bertanya!_

"Kupikir barusan kau mati berdiri!"

_Bukankah yang sudah mati itu kau?_

"Ne, kita tidak usah naik kincir kalau memang kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

_Tentu saja aku mau! Setelah tahu akan semua alasan dari tindakanmu hari ini._

"Bukan itu. Dengar kutu, kita akan naik itu tapi tidak sekarang." Shizuo menatap lekat pemuda di depannya sambil memegang kedua bahu Izaya, "Aku pasti akan membawamu kesini lagi nanti, tapi saat ini, ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

"Eeh? Apa itu?"

"Tidak disini, aku ingin kau ikut denganku tanpa bertanya apapun."

Shizuo tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa kembali, namun ia sangat bersyukur akan itu. Bersyukur, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan lagi, perasaan hangat yang ia rindukan. Bersyukur, atas kesempatan yang di berikan untuknya, untuk membuat sang _raven_ kembali tersenyum.

Dua buah _ruby_ melebar saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di depan mareka. Mata Izaya tidak berkedip, terus mengagumi tebaran bunga sakura yang menari di udara. Senyumnya mengembang, ia menjulurkan tangannya hingga salah satu kelopak berwarna merah muda mendarat di telapaknya.

_Bukan mimpi…_

Ujung bibir Shizuo terangkat, ia bernafas lega. Mungkin benar, saat ini di Tokyo, mereka tidak bisa melihat indahnya sakura yang bermekaran pada puncaknya. Karena itu, dengan mempertaruhkan semua waktunya, dan membawa Izaya ke Hokkaido hanya untuk melihat si _raven_ tersenyum.

Itulah mimpinya. Ia ingin senyuman itu terus berada di wajah Izaya. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

… Tidak.

Ada satu keinginan Shizuo yang belum terwujud saat ini. Satu hal yang ingin sekali ia ucapkan.

Shizuo menatap pemuda yang saat ini sedang terpesona pada keindahan alam di depan mereka. Ia berpikir bahwa sosok menawan itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna saat di gabungkan dengan sakura yang bermekaran. Dan saat ia berjalan mendekat, sampai ia mendapat perhatian Izaya, Shizuo lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun… Izaya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?! Ah… kau tahu…? Shizu-chan, kupikir aku belum menyebutkan namaku," sang _raven _tertunduk malu, pemandangan langka bagi Shizuo. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau hari ini…"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku ini seorang _ESPer_!" Shizuo mengembalikan perkataan Izaya, ia lalu mengangakat sebuah kertas tebal berbentuk persegi panjang kecil _familiar_ ke wajah pemuda itu. "Ini…milikmu, bukan?"

"Ka-kartu pasienku! Kembalikan!" waktu seakan kembali terulang, mengulang kejadian yang sama persis seperti malam itu.

"Tidak mau~"

"Shizu-chan, cepat kembalikan!"

"Akan kukembalikan, dengan satu syarat…" s_i pirang_ itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya, satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan adalah terseyum, wajah Shizuo berubah serius. "Izaya, berjanjilah bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi."

Izaya terdiam. Waktunya seakan berhenti berputar saat Shizuo mengakhiri kalimatnya.

_Bertemu lagi… itu, tidak bisa ku lakukan._ batin Izaya lirih.

"Kau pasti bisa, berjuanglah Izaya!" satu kalimat dari Shizuo berhasil menutup semua lubang di hati Izaya.

Ia harus berjuang. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi juga untuk seorang yang sangat istimewa baginya. Untuk menjaga waktu yang telah mempertemukan mereka. Untuk semua waktu yang telah mereka lewatkan bersama. Dan untuk waktu yang _akan_ mereka lewatkan di masa depan.

"Tentu saja, aku berjanji." Senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia yakin, bahwa waktu pasti akan kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua. "Terima kasih… Shizuo."

**Fin.**

* * *

*_Hanami_ adalah acara melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Dan paling baik di lakukan pada saat puncak sakura bermekaran.

**Bulan dalam bahasa Jepang adalah _Tsuki_. Izaya berkata _"Tsuki ni ikitai na~", _karena itu Shizuo membawa Izaya ke _Tsuki_ no Shizuku sesuai permohonannya (LOL).

A/N: Otanjoubi Omedetou Izayan to Ono Daisuke~! Domo minna-san, Miki balik lagi. Dan kali ini khusus buat ngucapin selamat ultah untuk Izayan dan OnoD yang adalah seiyuu-nya Shizuo (untunglah keburu selesai TTwTT). Semoga di tahun ini, Shizaya dan Onomiya makin lengket. Ayo berdoa sama-sama biar Shizaya juga seiyuu mereka (OnoD & HiroC) cepet nikah yah :v Dan berhubung DRRR! 2nd season bakal ditayangin ga tahu jelasnya kapan, otomatis fandom ini bakal hidup lagi! Yay~!

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


End file.
